PROJECT SUMMARY This Administrative Supplement will support Heidi Mendenhall, a Doctor of Chiropractic, in an immersive research experience in an ongoing two-arm randomized clinical trial, Mindful Movement for Physical Activity and Wellbeing in Older Adults: A Community Based Randomized Hybrid Effectiveness-Implementation Study (4R33AT009110). The parent trial is currently in year 3 of 5, and follows the successful completion of a previous companion R21 pilot study of 30 participants. The long-term goal of this research is to encourage adaptive wellbeing behaviors using complementary and integrative health (CIH) self-management approaches, and aligns well with Dr. Mendenhall?s research career goals. The specific aims of the parent trial include assessing the effectiveness of Mindful Movement (experimental intervention) versus an active control intervention in a randomized study (n=182) as measured by changes in the primary physical activity outcome of time spent per week in ?10 minute bouts of moderate-vigorous physical activity (MVPA) at 9 weeks (?AIM 1?). Secondary measures include sedentary activity, steps per day and self-reported quality of life, exercise self-efficacy and expectations, mindfulness, wellbeing, bodily pain, physical activity, social connectedness and assurance, intervention satisfaction, and adverse events at 9, 26, and 52 weeks (?AIM 2?). Additionally, to facilitate interpretation of the RCT results and provide resources for translation and sustainability, contextual information is collected from participants and other stakeholders using mixed methods to explore barriers and facilitators to engagement (?AIM 3?), especially in underrepresented and minority populations. Dr. Mendenhall will gain valuable experience working as a member of a multi-disciplinary team on recruitment, enrollment, intervention fidelity, participant engagement, and quantitative and qualitative data collection analysis activities related to the parent trial. An important part of Dr. Mendenhall?s experience will be to work on enhancing recruitment and engagement of minority and underrepresented populations. Specifically, she will help develop, coordinate, and deploy creative recruitment strategies as specified in the approved Study Accrual and Retention Plan, and assist with critical qualitative data collection and analysis congruent with Aim 3 of the parent trial. Dr. Mendenhall will also benefit from mentorship from Dr. Roni Evans (parent trial PI) who has successfully guided 20 mentees in CIH research. Finally, Dr. Mendenhall will further develop her research skills through research courses offered through University of Minnesota?s Clinical and Translational Science Institute (CTSI, UL1TR002494). In summary, the Administrative Supplement will provide Dr. Mendenhall a comprehensive experience that is highly likely to facilitate her career development and lead to a commitment to a productive and independent scientific research career in CIH for health and wellbeing behaviors.